elsewhereworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tremendously Endless
The Tremendously Endless is a novel by J.P. Leck and is the twenty-second installment (fourth, chronologically) of his Endless Elsewhere multimedia meta-narrative. It is the third Endless Elsewhere novel. It was released simultaneously in hardcover and paperback on August 25, 2018. It was released on ebook for the Amazon Kindle on September 9, 2018. Synopsis Coming soon! Plot Summary Coming soon! Characters * Maximilian Averick - an aging magician and the titular 'Tremendously Endless'; an eternal skeptic, he had made his living disproving and debunking so-called 'spiritualists'. * Mary Clare McClure - * Rex Benton - a young paperboy from Spargo who finds himself able to aid his idol Mary Clare McClure in her quest to find Strangledeep Manor. * Dr. Edwin Lydell Pendergast - * AnnJanet Grindle - * Dr. Frederick Hardesty - * Charlie Winston - * Clarence Grindle - * Liberelle - * Hudwynn - * Magnoria - * Rendarjah - * Jonas Gentry - * Lynnzavieve - * Laurogona - * Lishavere - Locations * Spargo ** Strangledeep Manor - an allegedly haunted house with a frightening reputation not far from Spargo (really the home of E.L. Pendergast; ‘Strangledeep’ is an anagram of his name) ** Paula's Place - a local diner and the only restaurant in Spargo * The Bunker of Babel * The Elsewhere World ** Aerie Castle ** The Citadel - the stronghold for the giants located on one of the islands of the main coast; in actuality, this structure is a spacecraft designed to transport the giants back to Earth * The Land of Phantoms Artifacts Coming soon! References The Tremendously Endless contains references to the following Endless Elsewhere stories: * The Merely Mortal ** Several references are made to the first Elsewhere World novel, including information about the Bertram expedition in which both Pendergast and Winston both took part. * The Strangely Undying ** Several references are made to the second Elsewhere World novel, including the battle for the Elsewhere World in which Pendergast, Gentry, and the Aerials all participated. * "The Thin Place" ** Within the Land of Phantoms, Pendergast refers to naturally occurring gateways between the physical and spiritual realms. Hardesty's Lantern, on the other hand, creates these artificially. * "The Infernaleers" ** Mary Clare McClure works for the same paper that employed Rex Benton in this radio play. ** Mary Clare's assignment and the others she says her fellow reporters are sent on bring to mind Benton's assignment in Nowhere some years later. * The Novelty ** The painting stolen in the post-credits scene is here stolen from the Land of Phantoms by Charlie Winston. * "The Goners" ** Both Harvey and Charlie Winston refer to the undead hordes as “goners.” In term, The Tremendously Endless is referenced in the following Endless Elsewhere stories: * "The Supernatural City" ** The Professor references having procured the severed, mummified finger of a giant, not unlike the remains found in the cabal’s museum in the Southwest. ** Bailey calculates the arrival of the impending spacecraft monitored in the water tower to be 2060… which is when Pendergast states the giants’ vessel will reach Earth (112 years from 1948). Notes * The headline of Mary Clare's newspaper puts the action of the story in mid-May 1948. Israel was declared a nation on May 14, 1948. ** A further reference is made to a New Mexico incident from a year prior, referring to the UFO crash in Roswell, NM in 1947. * The 13-ft. bed Averick spies in the cabal Bunker museum likely belonged to Og, king of Bashan - an enemy of ancient Israel mentioned in Deuteronomy 3:11 said to be quite large. * Averick's reference to Winston beating the angel of death in “chess or a fiddle duel” references both Ingmar Bergman's 1957 film The Seventh Seal and the Charlie Daniels song, “The Devil Sent Down to Georgia.” * Pendergast mentions that it will take the giants’ spacecraft 112 years to reach Earth. Assuming the story takes place in 1948, this places the craft in Earth in 2060, the same year Isaac Newton predicted the world would end. Links * ''The Tremendously Endless ''on Amazon